I like you I love you
by Ectofeature
Summary: Nagisa intenta declararse a Rin en una salida en grupo. ¿Conseguirá tener un momento a solas con el chico que le gusta? / One-shot Ringisa.


_**Hey hey hey heey, hey, can I have a minute? **_  
_**Sorry if you're in the middle of something, **_  
_**but please, just for a little bit, **_  
_**talk with me.**_

_**Um, actually, I, I, **_  
_**I, um, uh, um, **_  
_**you, ah... **_  
_**I, sorry, hold on, uh, um, **_  
_**hey, I... **_  
_**Nevermind...**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos dias desde que Nagisa se dio cuenta de que el amor de su vida era Rin-Rin. Por supuesto, no le había contado esto absolutamente a nadie. Si se lo contase a Rei, probablemente le empezaría a contar cosas cutres y a aburrirlo a la media hora. Gou lo iría contando por ahí, y al rubio no le convenía eso. Haru y Makoto en principio parecían una buena opción, pero Hazuki los conocía demasiado. Probablemente el moreno se pusiera en modo protector, y empezase a decirle cosas vergonzosas a Rin. Y Makoto en plan madre, y le soltaría la chapa de la abejita y la flor, la cual se sabía perfectamente.

Suspiró, y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, hundiendo sus pies en esta. Necesitaba algo idóneo para declararse al pelirrojo. Un motivo, una señal... ¡Algo!  
-Buenos dias, Nagisa. -La menor de los Matsuoka se sentó al lado de un pensativo Hazuki. -¿Nagiiiisaaa?  
-Ah, hola Gou. -La chica suspiró, nisiquiera perdiendo tiempo en corregirle.  
-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? -Gou se cogió de las rodillas como solía hacer desde pequeña, y el rubio negó fuertemente con la cabeza.  
-No lo se. -Rió, acabando con una amplia sonrisa. La chica suspiró.  
-Eres un caso perdido...  
-Hehe.  
-Bueno, venía a enseñarte esto. ¡Tachaaan! -La pelirroja le mostró un cartel de un acuario que acababa de abrir en la ciudad. -Haru y los demás vendrán mañana Sábado. ¿Te apuntas? ¡Incluso a mi hermano mayor le hace ilusión!  
Nagisa estaba a punto de decir que no, hasta que ella mencionó a Rin-Rin. Sonrió de forma escalofriante, de oreja a oreja y asintió con fuerza.  
-¡Cuenta conmigo!

Hazuki apenas durmió, pensando en qué ponerse. ¡Tenía que haber una forma de combinar el rosa y el rojo por fuerza! El rubio corria por su enorme armario a las tres de la mañana, con rabia, porque no encontraba nada para la cita. Si, la cita. Sabía que Rin llevaría a sus amiguitos, y tenía un plan perfecto para quedarse a solas con el pelirrojo.  
Primero se desharía de Mako-chan y Haru-chan. Convencería al segundo de que había un acuario secreto donde tenían escondidos a sirenos, y que si lo encontraba te dejaban ser uno por el día completo. Haruka se tragaría esa prataña segurísimo. Y Makoto lo perseguiría por todo el acuario, como buena esposa.  
Después se desharía de Momo-chan y Ai-chan, otros dos pardillos. Le contaría al hermano de Mikoshiba que tenía fotos de Gou en bañador, y que si pasaba todo el dia a solas con Nitori se las daría. También lo formularía como un reto para que el niño se lo tomase en serio.  
Y a Gou la encerraría en el baño, sin móvil. Ya la rescataría después.  
Sólo quedaban las dos lapas. Pegadas a él y Rin-Rin como si fuesen sus guardaspaldas. ¡Qué agobio!  
Tenía que trazar un plan para deshacerse de Sousuke y Rei como fuese...

Llegó la mañana, y Nagisa tenía un par de ojeras enormes. Al final se vistió de rojo y amarillo, lo cual le hacía ver como una tortilla con Ketchup. No le gustaba nada, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a coger nada más, porque habian quedado a las doce en casa de Haruka, y cuando Rei fue a recogerlo aún dormía.  
Todo el camino en tren estaba por caerse. El chico con lentes le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y la respuesta del rubio fue una mirada asesina que decía claramente; "¿Me ves cara de estar bien?" Asi que Ryugazaki no lo cuestionó más.  
Llegaron a casa de Nanase, y el más bajito se lanzó encima suya.  
-Haru-chaaaaaan. ¡Tengo hambreeee! -Se quejó, haciendo un pucherito. El moreno sacó Caballa de un tupper (Para la sorpresa de Makoto) y le dio de comer al rubio. -¡Graciaaaas~!  
Después, tuvieron un viaje movidito en autobús, sobre todo por parte de Nagisa que insistía en que había una piscina de sirenos, a lo que Haru decía que no, que lo había comprobado. Pero el rubio lo repetía una y otra vez dándole dolor de cabeza a todos.

¿El primer plan? Fracaso absoluto. Tenían a Haruka y Makoto con ellos dando la chapa como una pareja anciana todo el viaje por el acuario. Menuda mierda.  
Llegaron al acuario, donde esperaba el equipo de relevo del Samezuka.  
Nagisa sonrió ampliamente, dispuesto a deshacerse de Momotaro y Nitori, que saludaron al pequeño rubio.  
-Momo-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? -Tanto los Samezuka como los Iwatobi miraron al de ojos rosas con confusión, pero Mikoshiba accedió.  
Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, y Hazuki sonrió de forma misteriosa.  
-¿Quería algo, Nagisa-senpai? -El pelirrojo, que le sacaba unas cabeza, ladeó la cabeza confuso.  
-Tengo un reto para ti. Si te quedas con Ai-chan toooodo el día, te daré estas lindas fotos de Gou en bikini.  
Al Mikoshiba se le iluminaron los ojos dorados.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encargaré de que yo y Niori-senpai estemos juntos con el grupo todo el día! ¡Te prometo que no nos separaremos!  
-... ¿Qué?  
-¡YAHOOOOO! -Antes de que Nagisa lo detuviese, Momotaro salió corriendo de nuevo con su grupo de relevos.  
¿Segundo plan? Una mierda.

Entraron al recinto con una sonrisa emocionada, todos excepto Nagisa que por momentos estaba más deprimido. Rei aprendió que no debía acercarse al rubio en una situación como esta. Al final si que iba a ser una visita cutre en grupo. Suspiró, hasta que Gou soltó algo que le llamó la atención.  
-Bien, chicos iré al baño un momento.  
-¡Te acompaño! -Sonrió Nagisa de pronto volviendo a animarse.  
-Oh bien, asi me sujetas el móvil y demás.  
El rubio persiguió a la pelirroja hasta el baño de señoras con la sonrisa digna de un perturbado mental. La chica le dio su bolsito, y entró al baño alegremente. Entonces, Nagisa fue a cerrar la puerta cuando...  
-¿Eh? -Intentó cerrar, pero esta estaba cerrada por dentro, siendo imposible cerrar desde fuera. -¡NO JODAS!  
Gou salió al cabo de unos minutos con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
-Gracias por ser mi perchero, Nagisa. -Asintió, y se marchó con el resto.  
El rostro del rubio por momentos estaba más sombrío.

El grupo se paró a ver a las orcas, los delfines, las nutrias... ¡Ni siquiera había pingüinos! Menuda mierda de visita.  
El rubio se aburrió de tanta bazofía. Para colmo Rin se había escaqueado, y probablemente marchado a casa. Nagisa se separó del grupo y pensó en hacer lo mismo. Pero antes quiso visitar la sala que olvidaron sus amigos.  
Bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano del recinto, donde el agua estaba más fría, y tenían a los tiburones.  
Cruzó algunos pasillos, y acabó en una sala casi secreta, totalmenta vacía a los ojos rosados del niño, e iluminada sólo por el azul del gran cristal donde tenían a los tiburones. Nagisa sonrió un poco sorprendido.  
-¡Bonito! -Susurró, pegándose al cristal, que estaba algo frío al tacto.  
-Si haces eso se asustaran, ¿sabes?  
El rubio dio un saltito, asustandose por la familiar e inesperada voz.  
-¡Rin-Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Ver a los tiburones. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no?  
Hazuki se mordió el labio inferior, mientras notaba su corazón latir con más velocidad. Esto era exactamente lo que quería, ¿verdad? Quedarse a solas con Rin-Rin para confesarle lo que sentia. ¡Lo había conseguido! Pero... ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso ahora?  
-¿Nagisa? ¿Pasa algo?  
-Rin... -Su rostro comenzó a ponerse del color del pelo de su amigo de la infancia. -Queria... D-decirte algo.  
-¿Huh? Pues dime. -El más alto se cruzó de brazos, con una media sonrisa.  
-Rin-Rin... H-hace unos días que me he dado cuenta... B-bueno es extraño... Creo que me pasa desde que tengo memoria... Pero... Fue hace unos días cuando... En la práctica conjunta... Yo... -Nagisa miró diréctamente a Matsuoka a los ojos. -Rin me gus-  
-¡NAGISAAA! -El rubio cambió su expresión tímida, a una de molestia. No podía ser. -¡Nagisa! Te estabamos buscando. -Sonrió Rei ampliamente. -¿Ah? No te ves muy bien... Te estas poniendo rojo.  
Pero no era vergüenza esta vez lo que calentaba las mejillas del chico. Era ira.  
-Bueno será mejor que volvamos. -Soltó Rin, con molestia. -Vamos.  
**¡A LA MIERDA SU PLAN!**

* * *

El día no acabó tan mal. Vieron un espectaculo bastante chulo para finalizar, y Nagisa tuvo su momentito con Rin. Si no hubiese sido por Rei... El rubio se aseguró de no hablarle en todo el maldito día como castigo.  
Los Samezuka tomaban un autobús distinto a los Iwatobi, asi que tuvieron que despedirse en la puerta del acuario. Y Nagisa volvió a casa con cara de malhumor.  
Mientras Rei miraba hacia otro lado en el tren, un poco incómodo (Si miraba al Hazuki, recibía miradas asesinas que lo intimidaban), al rubio le llegó un mensaje a su móvil rosado.  
Le sorprendió ver que era de Rin, y en el Título del mensaje se leía "PD."  
Hazuki abrió el mensaje, un poco curioso.  
_"Por cierto. También me gustas. ¿Salimos mañana? ;)"_  
El rubio releyó un par de veces el mensaje, incrédulo, mientras su rostro lentamente se volvía del color de una señal de Stop.  
_"¡POR SUPUESTO! \(^u^)/"_


End file.
